Chef's Uncooked Stew
5:17 Superdawnfan (Stop) We will now start (stop) (Chris) Last time on total drama 5:17 Bowen567 (I can quote memes) 5:18 Superdawnfan (chris) The teams went on a biking trip and one was actually hit by a bike poor beth (not gonna be necessary as that is a trait in none of the characters left unless not as a character) (Chris) Scott threw the challenge showing his all time low despite his almost elimination the time before hinting he had a plan to eliminate Eva and Amy who are now worst enemies who are occasionally forced to ally with each other (Chris) Perry shown his unknown strengths and Amy shown unknown guilt and possible feelings for someone who left recently (chris) All it ended with were simple questions and trivia lawfuls couldn't answer that left an even bigger question who was going home they all argued as known to be a huge family after that (chris) but it ended with bridgette going to the cell of shame or at least being wheeled into the ocean by scott man that was sick (Chris) Who's to have lights out on their competition next find out now on TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON (Stop) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (stop) 5:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *is sitting on his bed, writing a letter, and is taking out loud quietly as he writes* (long message coming) 5:23 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Ugh I can't believe I had to spend so much of the competition living in a cabin with whatever you are (Scarlett) No offense Beth 5:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *speaking what he is writing* Dear Gwen, I am infinitely sorry for what I did last night. It was selfish and cowardly of me to let Bridgette leave when you clearly wanted her more than me. After doing that, I do not deserve you. Last night, you said that you wanted a man who takes care of you, instead of needs you to take care of him. I would give anything to be that person, but it's become clear to me that no matter how much I want to, I am just too weak. I'm simply not good enough for you. I know that now. Just knows that no matter what ever happens, I love you with all of my heart, and that is why I will spare you from my unworthiness, and never talk to you again, unless you want me to. Sincerely, Yours truly, best wishes, much love, Cody (Beth) *bitterly* None taken. (Cody) *wipes ad small tear* That should be good. *a 5:25 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Oh yay another day in this competition with all my friends gone is someone pulling strings here who's a better actor then scott am I as much as a target as Bridgette 5:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *leaves the note on Gwen's dresser and leaves* 5:26 Superdawnfan (Perry) Ugh I couldn't get any sleep last night because all I could hear was two girls bickering I knew they wouldn't get along but them acting like children and now I haven't gotten one night's sleep 5:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I told you, its all Scarlett, not me! 5:26 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Huh what's this *reads it* DAMN IT I mean that's not what I meant to do to Cody why do I ruin everyone I come by 5:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *goes to OO cabin* Hey, Scarlett? 5:28 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Yes cody? (Scott) Good morning Officers how are all of you (Amy) Happy to see you go if you throw another challenge (Eva) Yeah right amy you'd be the one going 5:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I kinda sorta did a bad thing, and now Gwen probably thinks I'm the worse person ever, which is pretty much true at this point. 5:29 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Oh that event that happened with bridgette 5:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *nods* (Cody) There's no way she'll ever forgive me for that. And I don't deserve to be forgiven. 5:30 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) You got nothing to worry about cody (Scarlett) *conf* I'd have told him to vote himself off to not be so much of a burden to get this social threat outta the way but clearly we're merging soon and I need him (gwen) Cody where are you?! (Scarlett) Not like you killed bridgette 5:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) It also just kinda hurt knowing Gwen would rather keep Bridgette than me. I mean, they were hardly friends before the team switch. (Cody) Also, who knows where Bridgette is now. You know Scott. 5:32 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) It's pretty obvious that isn't your fault and it made sense she just felt like all her good friends were out of the competition and one that insisted on being more was left and she wasn't sure so how'd you expect her to feel? it's nothing against you cody 5:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *doesn't hear Gwen* 5:33 Superdawnfan (Chris) *loudspeakerr* EVERYONE REPORT TO THE MEETING AREA 5:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) But she straight up asked me to quit in Bridgette's place, and I couldn't do it! 5:34 Superdawnfan (gwen) CODY CODY *starts searching woods then hears announcement and runs to meeting area* (Scarlett) *goes to meeting area (perry) *goes to meeting area (Amy) *goes to meeting area* 5:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *continuing to talk to Scarlett while on his way to the meeting area* Even if she forgives me, it's obvious she doesn't want me, and never will. I'm just not good enough for her. 5:36 Superdawnfan (eva) *goes to meeting area (Scarlett) That's another huge issue Cody you're too dramatic (scott) *goes to meeting area 5:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *goes to meeting area* 5:37 Superdawnfan (chris) Ok so a long time ag there were 24 of you all in teams of 8 now there's 8 of you a third of who we started with so I'd like to announce (Chris) TEAMS ARE MERGING 5:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yes!!! 5:38 Superdawnfan (gwen) *weakly* yay (Scarlett) Finally I don't have to work with that pig alien worthless creature from the trash can 5:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *chanting in conf* No more Scarlett! No more Scarlett! 5:39 Superdawnfan (Eva) Finally 5:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Don't talk about Perry that way! 5:39 Superdawnfan (perry) about time (Scarlett) I didn't mean Perry 5:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Oh, so you're a fan of self-deprecating humor? 5:40 Superdawnfan (Amy) I now have a better chance than ever YES YES YES 5:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *sighs* Cool. (Cody) *conf* I guess it's better like this. Now I won't have to be a burden for Gwen. 5:40 Superdawnfan (Scott) This is my chance 5:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Just so you know, throwing challenges won't work anymore, Scott. 5:41 Superdawnfan (gwen) HEY CODY! I wanted to talk to you about something (Scott) Ha ha very funny (Amy) Yes yes it is 5:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* I was responsible for Bridgette leaving, so I guess it's up to me to carry the flame of arguing with Scott. (Cody) Wait, you... You WANT to talk to me? (Cody) Even after I let Bridgette get eliminated? 5:43 Superdawnfan (Gwen) I wanted to go home clearly she wouldn't let it happen I don't want you to feel bad since I putyou down and I saw you're letter none of it is true 5:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen, I don't want you to feel like you have to be nice to me. (Cody) I can handle being rejected. (Cody) *conf* No I can't. But Gwen shouldn't have to worry about that. 5:45 Superdawnfan (Chris) Ok so here's the first challenge we can use as individuals! (Chris) today we have a rescue mission! (Scarlett) Who're we saving (Chris) Someone who may have drowned we don't know (gwen) Oh my god is bridgette ok!? 5:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Wait, what? 5:46 Superdawnfan (Chris) Who said it was gonna be bridgette we don't know or care I meant chef was tied up and thrown underwater 5:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Oh. Phew. That's less bad. 5:47 Superdawnfan (Scott) Ah but I liked chef and hated bridgette 5:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I mean, stinks for Chef, but at least it's not my fault that Chef is in danger. 5:48 Superdawnfan (chris) now if any of you have anything to breathe underwater or to catch him use it now (Scarlett) So girls alliance member can you bring me some supplies to help your buddy *to beth* 5:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Um, we're not on a team anymore. Don't expect me to work with you! (Beth) Hey, Gwen! Wanna team up with me? 5:51 Superdawnfan (gwen) Eh nah I don't wanna make you lose Cody can you help her? 5:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen, you wouldn't make her lose! You'd do way better than I would! If you don't want her to lose, sending me with her is a mistake, but if that's what you want, I'll do it! 5:52 Superdawnfan (eva) SO remember Perry scott everyone else is in the girls alliance however amy is disloyal she'll want to stay the swing vote after this challenge and if one of us goes she's outed so we can't boot amy but we need to go against someone who'd do terrible in a tie breaker 5:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* From now on, I'm doing anything and everything Gwen says! Last time I disobeyed her, I regretted it big time! 5:53 Superdawnfan (Perry) Got it how about Cody? 5:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Um, Chris? 5:54 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Um it's k cody I think you're the great brains but let's try to work together someone from the girls alliance has got to win this time (gwen) *to beth* even if it's scarlett (chris) Yes? 5:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Does Chef have any sort of breathing equipment, because he could seriously die. (Beth) *rolls her eyes* Scarlett isn't loyal! She betrayed Jo! 5:55 Superdawnfan (Chris) that will be revealed either when you find him or if in thirty minutes if none of you find him you'll hear the news 5:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Besides, Jo told me to get rid of Scarlett quickly! 5:55 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Now Beth we know you may have done that to turn us against scarlett you have no proof sorry beth but we don't know 5:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Why would I do that? Jo was my best friend! I like her more than I hate Scarlett. 5:56 Superdawnfan (Gwen) we told the same thing to scarlett who said you may have eliminated Jo to take her leadership position 5:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) But she's not trustworthy! (Cody) Well, we need the extra vote anyways. 5:57 Superdawnfan (gwen) She said you might have an issue with control and have blackmailed you're way to being leader twice 5:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) But I liked having Jo as leader! Scarlett is a liar! (dead zone) 5:58 Superdawnfan (gwen) Sorry beth we need more evidence (k) 5:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Fine. 6:00 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) See questioning the one person who rejected the idea of having her leader suspicious much? ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. Bowen567 has left the chat. Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (wow. Where'd Bowen and Logan go?) (Cody) Gwen, maybe we should talk about something. Competition-wise. 6:06 Superdawnfan (Scott) He is weak and easy to beat (gwen) What would that be? 6:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Maybe we should consider leaving this alliance. Beth and Scarlett are so dysfunctional. I don't know if I trust either of them. Maybe we should ally with some of the other people? 6:08 Superdawnfan (gwen) But then we might screw em over and dissapoint the girls alliance it's not our fault if they're arguing besides they're an extra two votes what if everyone else is already allied they'll think we're spies Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 6:09 Superdawnfan (gwen) at least we have amy on our side 6:09 Nobody else wanted this username internet crashed ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 6:09 Nobody else wanted this username again ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:11 Superdawnfan (gwen) we wanna be the final 5 right cody? 6:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I'm just worried that Eva, Perry, and Scott will target you, and if Scarlett and Beth are focused on each other, they could vote you out! 6:13 Superdawnfan (gwen) we'd have perry besides despite having so many allies beth wouldn't waste a vote nor would scarlett they may argue but unless they genuinely believed they could kick someone out would they vote them 6:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Of course I do. 6:14 Superdawnfan (gwen) besides it means we can vote one of them off soon as final 5 due to teaming with one we prefer then we eliminate amy after then we can make finale if we play our cards right (Scarlett) Well a snorkeling device can only get you so far we need something like a helmet or something to breath underwater for an extended amount of time if he's at the ground and something to prevent dying of the cold Beth I need Lots of wood 6:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) But are you sure we can trust Beth and Scarlett to vote with us? 6:18 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Cody Gwen help (gwen) it's what's best for them at the time and that's what they want isn't it extra votes? even with infighting they're not stupid and won't vote each other off when no one else can 6:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Okay, I trust you. And, oh, are you... Am I... Are we... good? Like, after last night? 6:20 Superdawnfan (amy) GOT SOME *Starts carrying wood to her* (scarlett) Cody I need something to hold the wood together like and some glass to make a submarine like device (Gwen) Yes cody! 6:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I'll get some glass! (Cody) R-really? Are you sure? 6:21 Superdawnfan (gwen) yes! (scarlett) I just need a window to see where I'm going! then something to reel him in 6:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *starts removing the window from the LL cabin, but if falls and shatters, cutting him* OW! 6:22 Superdawnfan (Perry) ah baby need a band aid for his boo boo *mocking but actually takes out band aids* 6:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *starts crying a little bit, while sucking on his finger* 6:23 Superdawnfan (perry) *picks up shards and hands em to scarlett* (Eva) What was that Perry?! (Perry) it's obvious we're outnumbered but all we need is cody to lose for us to win 6:24 Nobody else wanted this username can we step on it? 6:24 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Eh I'll just take a mirror outta the old LL cabin that should do fine enough *runs up to get it* 6:24 Nobody else wanted this username if we do; we might get two episodes done tonight 6:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) So, Gwen, do you think we should try and get Amy on our side? (sure thing! @Logan) 6:25 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) All that's left Magnet! and a rope I'll make it into a laso to reel him in like a fish! (gwen) *hands him rope* *her 6:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Here. I found a magnet! 6:26 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Wow you're not utterly useless after all *finishes pulling together submarine 6:27 Nobody else wanted this username heck, if you want; we can do an aftermath instead that would be REAL intresting 6:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Plus, we'd get some vital signs from Bridgette.) 6:28 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) OK Now all that's left *throws laso down into water and catches chef* (chris) AND Scarlett wins! (chef) OH MA GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CHRIS! (chris) whatever do you mean? 6:28 Nobody else wanted this username (Plus more Rick; people love Rick) : P (shamelessselfendorsement) 6:29 Superdawnfan (Eva) So beth who're we voting off today 6:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Hmm. I'm not sure. Let's talk it out with the whole alliance! 6:30 Superdawnfan (amy) we're all here! (amy) Bafoon *muttering* 6:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) ... (Beth) I stand by my statement! 6:32 Superdawnfan (Amy) cody who do you want out? 6:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Perry is kinda scary. Hey, that rhymes. But anyways, I'm not sure. He did help me out when I hurt my hand, which by the way, is still really hurting! 6:34 Superdawnfan (amy) Perry it is! 6:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I don't think my word should be final! 6:34 Superdawnfan (amy) disagreements beth? 6:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen, what do you think? 6:35 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Well I promised bridgette to try to get rid of scott (Scarlett) I disagree perry is the physically strongest here 6:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) What Gwen says works for me. Scott is pretty sneaky and underhanded. 6:35 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) even beth can admit to that he's stronger than EVA of all people (Scarlett) Yes but no one is on his side are they? he can go any elimination 6:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) True. Perry is very strong. But he's kind of more trustworthy than Scott. Wow. I never thought I'd ever say Perry is more trustworthy than someone. 6:36 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Well Yes beth but who's more likely to win challenges and who has more allies (Scarlett) Perry (gwen) she does have a point *hesitant* 6:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Hmm. True. (Cody) Well, whatever you guys think. 6:37 Superdawnfan (stop) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (stop) 6:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) So, we going with Perry? 6:38 Superdawnfan (gwen) *conf* I don't wish to break my promise to bridgette (Scarlett) Of course (Amy) Duh I've used him long enough he no longer relies on me now he's a waste (Scarlett) Beth? 6:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen, what do you think? We need to all be in agreement. (Beth) Perry works for me. 6:40 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Then let's cast our votes now 6:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen? You get the final vote to make it unanimous. 6:40 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Ummm *nervous* I don't know... just go with the rest since it'd be 4 ppl no way to lose if they're all trustworthy 6:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) All of us are voting for Perry. You might as well do the same, unless you're trying to betray us. 6:41 Superdawnfan (gwen) they make a point 6:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) So, do we all agree on Perry? 6:42 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Yes now cast your vote so we can get this overwith! (stop) THE VOTES HAVE BEEN CAST (Stop) (chris) first person safe is Scarlett since she's immune obviously (Scarlett) Good (chris) second person safe is Eva (eva) yes! (chris) third safe is Beth 6:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yay! 6:44 Superdawnfan (chris) Also safe is gwen! (gwen) Good... (chris) Amy (amy) Of course (chris) now scott Perry cody you have all received votes 6:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *biting his nails, then bites his cut hand* OW! 6:45 Superdawnfan (Perry) Scott you're safe with a single vote (chris) (Scott) I wonder who that was *glares at gwen* (chris) And the final person safe is... 6:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Wait, Gwen? Didn't you vote for Perry? 6:46 Superdawnfan (Gwen) I may have changed my mind last minute *nervous* 6:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) But that means... uh oh. 6:47 Superdawnfan (Chris) Perry! (perry) Like I had any doubt and thanks amy! 6:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) WHAT? (Cody) B-b-but... how? 6:48 Superdawnfan (gwen) Amy how could you?! (amy) well it's obvious the alliances are now tied now I get to choose who goes home 6:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) But why would you choose me? 6:48 Superdawnfan (perry) Social threat if it all came down to a popularity contest and in case gwen didn't betray you thought you'd lose in any tie breaker 6:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I... I... *sighs* (Cody) *walks to Gwen, trying to say something, but only breaks down crying, and hugs her* 6:49 Superdawnfan (Perry) Can you argue? (gwen) I'm sorry cody this is my fault *hugs back* 6:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) No, it's not your fault. I don't want you to feel guilty. 6:50 Superdawnfan (chris) Time to go to the cell of shame! 6:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Wait! 6:51 Superdawnfan (Chris) what? 6:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Can't I say goodbye to everyone first? 6:51 Superdawnfan (chris) Make it quick 6:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, I had a good time everyone! Scarlett, thanks for all the advice. Beth, you were actually a good leader. Perry, thanks for the first-aid help today. *goes to Gwen* (Cody) Gwen... thanks for being you. You just existing just makes me happy! Nothing you could ever do could ever make me feel any differently about you. *hugs her again* I love you. (Cody) Win for me! I know you can! I'll tell Bridgette and Molly hi for you! 6:54 Superdawnfan (gwen) Oh um thanks... I'm so sorry cody 6:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Don't be. 6:55 Superdawnfan (chef) *picks up cody* Sorry taking too long 6:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *through tears* Goodbye, Gwen! Goodbye everyone! 6:56 Superdawnfan (Chris) So one person lost due to being so weak but is that to happen next time or are they to take out a threat 6:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (I have to go for a little bit, so I'll be back later) 6:56 Superdawnfan (chris) Will amy be loyal to anyone ever ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 6:57 Superdawnfan (Chris) and will perry ever stop being mean to cody all can only be found out by watching more TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)